The Girl in the Bar
by Le26199
Summary: A mix between the movie and evolution universe. When Remy first meets a mysterious girl in a bar. Romy Rated M just in case
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! If you have read my other stories and are on story alert- I apologise. This story is completely different to my other work. I thought I would try my hand at a Romy fanfic, because I have become somewhat obsessed with reading them. So to my twilight readers, though I would recommend you read some amazing Romy fics (though I can't promise this one is any good, if you go to my favourite story list you will find some good ones to try), I understand it may not be to your taste and will post a new twilight one soon.

To any Romy readers, please read and review this story. Like I've said, I'm just testing the water. I'm not sure if writing Romy is my cup of tea- so give me your opinion. I haven't decided if this is a one shot, or if I will continue it. I have a few ideas but I thought I'd see how this was received as a one-shot first.

Anyway here it is- enjoy

And **no**, I do not own any of these characters except the bartender and the blonde.... Marvel Comics owns anyone of importance.

* * *

**The Girl in the Bar**

Remy LeBeau slouched back in his booth, lazily shuffling his deck of cards. His brown hair fell casually into is demon red eyes as he casually took note of his surroundings with the habit of a thief.

Around him in the crowded bar, jazz and swing music curled through the smoky air drenching its patrons with the smell of cigarettes and bourbon. The loud boisterous laughter of the locals circled the dancing couples, pressing up close as they spun drunkenly through the bar, or giggling shrilly as they settled into booths or quiet corners. New Orleans, the Big Easy, and his home for nearly twenty-two years, this bar, this atmosphere, was as familiar to him as breathing.

He nodded to the bartender who immediately brought over a new drink, his progress followed eagerly by the eyes of the many females congregating casually down Remy's end of the bar, eyeing his body appreciatively and admiring the casual power he exerted over those around him. As he threw back his drink, he smirked at one, a bosom blonde, wearing a top cut so low that more protection was offered by the satin black bra that peeked out of the top suggestively.

Suddenly the bar door opened and he found his eyes drawn instinctively to the new arrival. _Mon dieu..._ she was beautiful. Her brown hair was pulled back in a knot that left two bizarre white curling streaks to fall casually down to frame her exotic face. Her lips were round and full, while her eyes were a deep emerald green that glittered in the smoky light of the bar. Her outfit was so far removed from the other females of the bar, it was almost laughable. Tight black pants and a long sleeved white top, matched with elbow length black gloves... there wasn't an inch of her left bare yet all of her clothing hugged her curves so suggestively that she radiated more pure sex appeal than any of the scantily dressed women now eyeing the new competition with primitive hostility.

She settled on a bar stool, biting her plush lower lip slightly as she considered the array of drinks in front of her. Gambit unfolded himself, stretching slightly for the appreciation of the females watching him, before winding his way casually across to the bar. The other men all cast their hopeful eyes away, respecting his right to the newcomer. He settled into the seat beside her before turning to drink in her intoxicating scent, a spicy flower that wafted to meet him.

She ignored him, still looking straight ahead, but her entire body tensed. Through his empathy he could taste the waves of discomfort floating off of her. He leaned in closer, and she flinched slightly before turning to face him, a frown lighting her beautiful features. "And jus' what do ya wan' Cajun?" A southern belle! He found himself drawn in further by her melodic southern drawl. She scowled at him as he lazily lifted a hand to brush the beautiful white curl that had fallen down in front of her eye, only to find it gripped in a firm gloved hold and pushed roughly back down to his side.

"Remy just thought he'd acquaint himself with the most _belle femelle_ at the bar." He let his eyes trail over her body appreciatively. He met her eyes to find them regarding his own thoughtfully. "Ya' a mutant?" He reached a hand again to stroke the white stripe in her hair. "As are you." he murmured silkily. She glared at him before spinning stiffly to face the bar. The bartender wandered over to take her order.

"I'll have one shot of tequila and one of vodka, one scotch on the rocks, one gin and tonic, one rum and coke, a Tequila Sunrise, and a pint of what ever beer you have on tap." She frowned thoughtfully, before nodding as if that was everything. "Oh, and can I also have a coke?"

The bartender looked at her in suprise, before shrugging and settling into making the drinks. Gambit stared at her but she ignored him, still staring straight ahead, a faint blush lighting her cheeks. As the bar tender put the drinks in front of her she shudderd slightly. He watched with interest as she picked up the tequilla shot and downed it quickly and skillfully followed by the vodka, before moving immediately onto the scotch which she tossed back and drank whole. "You might want to slow down a bit there _chere_, this is New Orleans, there aint no race." She ignored him, gulping down the Tequilla Sunrise, and then skulling the rum and coke. She shuddered as she finished it, swaying faintly in her chair as the alcohol hit her system, before craddling the beer to her like a life line and taking a deep appreciative sip.

"_Chere_..." she turned to look at him, and to his shock her eyes were a muddy brown colour. "Look bub, why dont you just move out of her...my space and go back to the gutter you came from?" She lifted her hand threatingly, brandishing her fist like a knife before settling back into her drink.

Gambit blinked "I'm hurt _Chere_, Remy was just curious as to your wellbeing. Thats a lot of alcohol you just consumed." She looked back at him, and he was shocked to see her eyes were now a friendly blue colour.

"Wow, you're like, a hunk!" She eyed him appreciatively before waving her hand to catch the attention of the bartender. " Could I, like, have a margarita?" The bartender shrugged again and shuffled off to make it. The blue eyed girl turned back to face him. "Can you, like, believe she always forgets me, its like so unfair! Kurt, Jean, Scott and even the proffesser always get their drinks, but she always forgets me!". As Remy attempted to make sense of this outburst the bartender passed her the drink and she swallowed it with gusto. "You have, like, no idea how much I wanted one of these." She drank it quickly before turning to pick up the last bit of beer. Gambit watched with interest as her eyes turned brown again as she finished off the beer, before fading back into the beautiful emerald green colour. She lifted a hand to her temple and winced slightly, before clearing her throat and scowling. "Argh, stupid Kitty and her margarita's. They taste terrible." She shuddered and picked up the coke which she swished appreciatively around her mouth before swallowing.

Remy cleared his throat to remind this mysterious _belle_ of his prescene. She stiffened and turned to scowl at him. "Got somethin' to say Swamp Rat?"

Gambit chuckled, "Givin' pet names already and Remy still doesnt have a clue what to call you, besides his _cherie._"

"I am not ya _cherie._ I am not ya anything."

Gambit grinned. "Not yet _cherie _but with time..."

She gave a sigh of frustration and turned away from him, back to her coke which she downed quickly before jumping up. Gambit stood, half expecting to steady her. After all the alchol she had consumed, even he would have felt tipsy. To his shock she was quite steady, and smirked at the suprise on his face.

"A simple trade. A beer for immunity from the effects of alchol." As Gambit struggled to make sense of this, she twirled away from him, through the crowd and out of the door. Cursing Gambit pushed his way after her, shoving his way out of the club, onto the street, only to find her gone. The street was deserted. He stood disbelievingly, dissapointment filling him. He had lost her, he didn't even have a name to track her by.

He sighed, looking up at the sky before stiffining with resolve. Remy LeBeau loved a challange and the mysterious belle femelle was definitely a worthy prize. For the first time in many years, Remy had a quest worthy of his title of Master Thief.

Gambit gazed at the stars for a few more minutes, and for a second he thought he saw a rogue figure floating against the moon. Then a cloud wisped past, and it was gone.

* * *

So, what did you think?

I apologise for the accents. And the French. I've had no training in either.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers. Well I couldn't resist (partly because I was amazed that I actually got reviews and that, even more surprisingly, they were positive). Hopefully this chapter doesn't let you down.

And once again....**No**! I do not own any of these characters except the beefy women. I didn't name her in the story but in case you are wondering... her name is Jane. Jane Doe. (This unoriginality is the reason I need to borrow pre-made characters).

So obviously the good characters belong to Marvel.

* * *

Not for the first time, Remy LeBeau doubted his sanity. He stood at the bottom of the stone stairs contemplating the intimidating church in front of him. An anti-mutant meeting had been organised for this evening, the Mississippians for Religious Morality. And here he was, attempting to infiltrate it, all so he could find a lead on a mysterious girl who had completely blown him off in a bar.

He shook his head. 'Rémy, vous êtes un imbécile' he muttered, blinking to ensure his contacts were still in place to hide his demon eyes, before striding as confidently as he could up into the hornets nest.

His reasoning was simple. The mysterious _belle femelle_ had spoken with an enchanting southern drawl that had oozed Mississippi, and being such a belle with distinctive white hair streaks someone must recognise her description. The difficulty was finding someone who would be willing to admit to associating with a mutant. So who better to ask than the bigoted mutant haters who likely kept an archive of the dangerous 'creatures' threatening their community?

The meeting was already taking place as Gambit slipped into the back, sinking into the shadows as he took in the proceedings. On the stage a large, beefy women with hair as brown and greasy as the Mississippi river itself, was violently condemning all mutants and mutant supporters to hell. Specks of spittle splattered out of her horsy mouth, her red face contorting weirdly as sweat dribbled down her face and soaked beneath her armpits. The crowd cheered their support, many raising their arms as if in prayer. Throughout the crowd Gambit spotted small children giggling excitedly as they mimicked their parents, caught in the frenzy. He swallowed his disgust with difficulty.

Thankfully the monstrous lady on the stage seemed to run out of energy. After only fifteen more tortuous minutes she stopped her rant, breathing heavily, her heavy bosom rising and falling rapidly. The congregation split up, murmuring thanks while refreshments were brought out from the back. Remy slipped through the crowd up to the stage where the beefy lady was sitting, still panting, cradling her head in her hands.

"_Excusez-moi mademoiselle",_ he flashed her a charming smile, "I was wondering if you might be able to help me..." The beefy women looked up, shock showing on her face before melting into admiration and fluster. Her lust slammed against his empathy, rolling off her in sickening waves.

"An' jus' what may this somethin' be young man." Her eyes devoured him, travelling slowly down his body while her sluggish tongue darted along her top lip, moistening the hairs of her slight moustache."

"My name is _Phillipe Denoir._ Recently I crossed paths with a mutant... I believe she was from Mississippi, and I was wondering if you had any information on her. You see I make a habit of ensuring that any potentially dangerous mutants I meet are apprehended and.... delivered... to the correct authorities, but I'd like some more information about her and her mutation before I find my self caught up with one of those... abominations."

The lady laughed. "I understan' completely sir. They are dangerous creatures that we mus' dispose of before God strikes all of us down! Now wha' is the name of this dev'l tha' you are after?"

Remy winked at her. "I don't make it a habit to converse with mutants, so I don't know her name. However, she was recognisable as a mutant by her horrible hair. It had two unnatural white streaks in it. The rest was brown. She was ugly as a skunk." As he spoke Remy skilfully twisted his hands upwards, thankful for his gloves, and twisted them gently through her greasy hair, stroking gently. The waves of lust hitting him was making him feel slightly nauseous, especially as closer inspection revealed a pulsing boil on her neck, pus seeping from it and dripping down onto her dress.

She scowled, anger mixing with her lust. " That vixens name is Anna Marie. She is a soul stealer, a dangerous spawn of Saten. She doesn't live here anymore, thank the good lord. She ran away after stealing the soul of a gentle hearted boy named Cody Robbins, and hasn't been seen around these parts ever since. No relatives left and quite frankly, our community is well rid of them and her."

"You say she's a soul stealer. What does that mean?" Remy leant in closer heating her meaty cheek with his breath.

"Well, we aint exactly sure. All we know is that she cursed 'im, and as a result poor Cody Robbins has been in the hospital for nearly six years now! In a coma no less. And his poor parents have both passed away, bless their souls. I'm not sure why the hospital still has him on life support. Only Jesus can help him now."

Remy nodded, pulling back. It seemed the trail of the mystery girl was directing him to the hospital. Hopefully there he would be offered a less biggoted version of events and more clues to his mystery _chere._ Flashing his charming smile, Remy untangled himself from the greasy women and stood up. She blinked stupidly at him as he gallently kissed her hand goodbye and swept from the church.

As he descended the steps, a symphony of explosions and screams rang out behind him. Gambit smirked, slipped his card deck back into his pocket, and disapeared into the night.

* * *

Miles away, a skunk haired Mississippian mutant sighed in frustration, running her fingers through her infamous white streaks. It had been nearly three days and she still couldn't get that blasted Cajun out of her head. She should have known stopping at that bar was a bad idea, but unfortunately many of her psyches had been begging for a drink and admittedly, she had been eager to employ Wolverines healing powers to fix the headache that had been tormenting her for most of her trip south. If she needed to bribe his psyche with a beer, so be it.

But that man, that swamp rat! Not only had he invaded her personal space and failed to take her silence as a hint to leave her alone; he had also simultaneously charmed Kitty's psyche and annoyed Logan's, resulting in her head becoming a battlefield for the endless arguing between the two of them.

And the worst part of all was that even in his arrogance and annoyingness, he had been undisputedly handsome. Rugged brown hair, chiselled features, and the pair of stunning red eyes that had haunted her sleep for the past few nights.

Shaking her head, she tried to put him out of her mind. He was just a guy in a bar. She would probably never see him again.

* * *

So... more reviews are welcome. Please tell me what you think! And again sorry for the accents. I'm still trying with the Mississippian one, but I have given up completely on Gambits.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers. Thanks for the reviews and support with regards to the accents.... and lack there of.

Popular support has reminded me that we all know what they sound like, so I have dropped them- with the exception of a few French phrases and a 'ya'll' or two to remind us all of the colourful southern accent that Rogue holds. Anyway please keep reviewing, I love nothing more than a nice full inbox.

Oh and to clarify finally.... The Rogue and the X-men in this story come from the evolution universe. (Rogue has grown out of her Goth stage.) Remy comes from the movie universe as (obviously) they have never met before- but I am ignoring the meeting between Wolverine and Gambit in origins. Obviously if it had happened, then Remy in this story would be in his 30's or 40's.

And in this chapter they meet... sort of...

* * *

Gambit reclined comfortably behind the nurses' desk, leaning backwards on the seat so it balanced on its hind legs. The sounds of the hospital surrounded him; phones buzzing, hurried footsteps, muffled shrieks, and whispered comforts. The nurses bustled around him, his presence now part of their routine. For the last fourteen days Gambit had stationed himself behind the desk monitoring the visitors to the hospital.

As a Master thief Gambit had mastered his patience from a young age, especially when preparing for a heist with a valuable prize to be won. Waiting was just a part of the game. The anticipation pulsing through his veins, the excitement burning in his chest; that was what thieving was all about. And that _Tres Bien_ goddess was more than a worthy prize for his efforts.

When Gambit had first arrived at the hospital, it hadn't taken him long to charm a young nurse into spilling the gossip on the most scandalously intriguing thing that this small hospital had ever had to deal with. Six years ago, the young Cody Robbins had been admitted to the hospital in a deep coma supposedly caused by the young Darkholme girl who had since disappeared. Cody was pronounced brain dead, much to the distress of his parents who had passed on themselves a few anguish filled years later.

This itself, though tragic, was not extraordinary. What really intrigued the hospital and its patrons was that Cody was still on life support. The finance that allowed this came from a mysterious source in the North near New York. This mysterious source also often gave random charitable donations to the hospital for sustaining its anonymity. So Cody was left on life support and had all but been forgotten by most of his hometown, except when he was used in as an example of the dangers of mutants.

Gambit had quickly taken the time, after a quick kiss with the divulgatory nurse in an empty ward, to hack the hospitals pitiful excuse for a security network and had discovered the name of Cody's wealthy benefactor was simply 'Xavier's School for the Gifted'. Why a school had gotten involved in such a case was suspicious in itself, but he also discovered the visiting records that revealed someone from the school travelled down to visit Cody at least once a month. So Gambit had stationed himself at the nurses' station, to many of the nurse's delight, and had been waiting patiently for the arrival of Cody's mysterious visitor in order to obtain more information.

Gambit was absentmindedly shuffling his way through a particularly challenging game of solitaire, when one of the nurses bumped him gently and gave him a significant nod in the direction of an old crone shuffling down the ward.

The women looked about seventy with white hair, wrinkled skin and the traditional carpet bag that most of the elderly population seem to favour. However, he also noted that for all her slow careful movements, she seemed well balanced and completely aware of her environment, a cautiousness unusual in a seemingly harmless old lady. As she passed the nurses station he caught her eye and she stiffened minutely with a slight pause that could barely be discerned before sidling onwards into Cody's room, shutting the door behind her.

Gambit carefully eased the door open and stepped into the room only to find a tight grip around his throat by a gloved hand, thrusting him back against the wall.

"You! What in th' stars are ya doin' here!" The lady was scowling at him like he was her worst nightmare come to life. "How did ya know where to find me? Tell me now!"

Gambit blinked slowly trying to make sense of this before coming into blinding realisation as he met her emerald green eyes. "Why cherie you just couldn't keep this Cajun away." He let his eyes wander down her body. "I have to admit, I liked the form I saw you in last time a bit more." He paused contemplating her thoughtfully. "I wouldn't have pinned you as a shape shifter..."

She snorted pushing him away. "What are ya doin' here Swamp rat? And no lies or tricks, just the truth." She folded her arms challenging him silently. In her anger her hold over her mutation slipped and she morphed before his eyes back into the _Magnifique de beauté_ he remembered. Her wrinkled skin tightened back into a creamy complexion, brown threaded through her hair save for the white strands framing her angelic face. Her clothes morphed as well to reveal a simple pair of jeans and a plain green t-shirt which fit her curvaceous body like a glove.

He met her impatient eyes. "Well I just don't know how you expect Remy to concentrate with such transformation occurring." He stepped closer, leaning in to inhale her intoxicating scent, bringing his face up close to hers. "And honestly it is like Remy has already said. This ol' Cajun can't keep away from such a _Magnifique femme"_

The goddess gave a small cry of frustration pushing him away from her and dodging around the other side of the bed. "Keep yer distance swamp rat". She ran her hand through her hair in frustration, glaring at him all the while.

"Look I'm going to giv' ya one more chance to come clean." She waited, one arm cocked to her hip. Remy just raised his eyebrow and took the time to continue admiring her body. He met her eyes again to see her blush. "I warned ya swamp rat." Her emerald eyes suddenly deepened into a deep blue colour and he felt the shields around his mind tickle, the tell-tale sign that someone was trying to get a read on him.

"My, my. You do have many gifts don't you _cherie._ Unfortunately I'm afraid that won't work _Marie_. Remy's mind is not open to be read." The second he said her name, the blue eyes faded back into the glittering emeralds, which narrowed in fury. "SWAMP RAT! Where did you... My... It's Rogue. My name is Rogue alright! Never call me.... Just call me Rogue." Preoccupied by her rage, she didn't notice him edge around the bed until he was backing her into a corner.

"Fine, my little Roguey. I will call you whatever you wish." He flattened his hands against the wall on either side of her, trapping her. She scowled at him again before pulling off her glove. "Rat, this is your last warning to tell me the truth and to back off! Who are ya and what do ya wan'!"

At this Remy lifted an eye brow and traced her body with his eyes again. She blushed angrily. "All right, I warned ya!"

With a devilishly sweet smile she raised her soft palm, and crushed it into his face...

* * *

And I think I will leave it there. Hopefully a cliff hanger will bully out some more reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for the wait. Holidays became filled with preparation for the New Year. You all know how it goes.

So I hope this chapter isn't too boring. It's full of dialogue because I realised my brain was moving faster than my pen, and that some explanations were in order. Hopefully this chapter answers some questions and makes some more.

I don't own anything but the car, which isn't even that well described- all we know is that it's easy to hotwire. Marvel owns everything else.

* * *

The first thing Gambit realised was that he was uncomfortable. His head pounded as he opened his eyes slowly, wincing as the sun partially blinded him. He was stuffed into the passenger seat of a small car, his neck locked in an awkward position as it balanced against the door.

He stretched uncomfortably and took note of his surrounding, checking for an escape. The car seemed to be parked on the side of a gravel path set between a few trees. More importantly the car was empty and there was no one around. Gambit tested the door and to his immense surprise it popped open easily. "Worst kidnapping ever' he mumbled stumbling out of the car and flexing to get the blood circulating again. He tried to remember what happened. The last thing he could remember was the feeling of the _belle femelle's_ soft hand on his face, a strange tugging sensation, and then waking up in an unknown car in the middle of nowhere.

Gambit frowned as he looked around. The _femelle..._Marie. Where was she? He considered his situation for a moment before slipping around the car, settling himself into the driver's seat and fiddling with the controls. The keys were obviously gone but any idiot could hotwire a car, especially the piece of _tissu de crêpe_ that this was. The car chugged to life and he set off down the road, still deep in thought. So the goddess...Rogue... had more than one power. Shape shifting, telepathy, and some bizarre ability to knock people out with a single touch. That particular talent, he mused, could be a problem. It was obviously that power which had put that Cody boy in a coma. Gambit didn't think he had been out for more than a few hours. He was obviously lucky.

But the most bizarre thing was why she had driven him out to the middle of nowhere and left him. Where could she have gone? Just as Gambit contemplated this dilemma the car screeched to a stop, the metal groaning around him. "What the....!'

His mouth fell open as Rogue fell from the sky gracefully to land in front of the car, her face fuming. "Swamp Rat! What on earth do ya think ya doin! How dare ya try and steal ma' car!' Remy twisted out of his seat to stand and face her, his hand reaching instinctively into his back pocket for his deck of cards.

"I'm sorry _chere_, but I think you'll have to agree that if anyone should be upset here, it's Remy. This old Cajun was just coming for an innocent visit at a respectable hospital when he was knocked out and left alone in the middle of nowhere." He smiled at her charmingly as he readied his cards deftly behind his back. "Of course being a respectable hospital, Remy can understand why you may have wanted somewhere more secluded to continue our conversation."

Rogue rolled her eyes, but dropped her defensive stance. 'All right Cajun. I get ya point an' I'm sorry. Can we jus' talk for a bit? No innuendos or anythin'. Just talk." She cocked a hip and looked at him steadily. Gambit met her belle eyes with his own and immediately dropped his cards back into his pocket and bowed. "Of course _chere_."

"Don' call me that", she muttered half-heartedly moving to sit on the bonnet of the car. Gambit followed her example.

Rogue peeked at him sideways before letting her hair fall down like a silky brown waterfall between them. Gambit fought the urge to run his fingers through it, to twist the unique white strands and.... He stuffed his hands in his pockets and grinned winningly at her. "Well _chere_, what do you want to talk about."

Rogue swallowed before twisting to meet his eyes. "Who are ya? What's your power? And why were ya following me?" Remy chuckled shaking his head. "Now that's hardly fair. Letting you in on all my secrets and not knowing any of yours! How about a trade. You ask me a question and I'll ask you."

Rogue scowled but nodded. "What's ya power then?" To answer Remy picked up a stray leaf from the car window and lit it with his power, tossing it into the air as it exploded. Rogue bit her lower lip frowning slightly. So ya' can blow things up." She picked up another leaf and played with it thoughtfully. "That and more _chere_. So now my question. What is your power other than the ones I already know? Are there more?"

Rogue smiled secretively before lifting the leaf she had been playing with. Gambit stared in shock as it glowed a familiar magenta colour before exploding. "There is more sugah, much more." Gambit raised an eyebrow.

She sighed. "Mah power is to steal the powers of others. Ah absorb their life force, memories, personality, and powers. It happens through skin to skin contact. Ah didn't have it under control for years but a few months ago I finally managed to organise mah mind. Now ah can take only what ah want. Just powers or the lifeforce. Or nothin. Ah can take nothin'." She beamed at him suddenly. "Ah can take nothin' now as long as ahm concentrating."

Gambit considered this, a million question bubbling through his brain. "So when you touched me..."

Rogue blushed. "Ah needed to know if yah were a threat. Why yah were following me and how ya knew so much about meh. Life force and memories come together so I had to take both." She grinned in embarrassment. "Ah did warn ya!"

Gambit swallowed. "So you know all of my memories now. Everything inside my head?"

Rogue scowled. "Ah should!" She burst out. "Ah was jus' goin' tah absorb you, see if yah were a problem, park you in a hospital bed and leave. But for some reason ah got nothin' from yah. I got your life force, yah powers obviously even though I couldn't figure out what they were, even your blasted psyche which has been making the most disgusting comments for the last few hours! But your memories have all slithered into the back of mah mind and I cant reach them! It's never happened before! I also got your eyes. It was the most bizarre feeling, seeing your eyes on my face and knowing instinctively I had another power, but without yah memories ah had no idea what it was. Yah could have been a teleporter for all ah knew! And ah couldn't jus try them out coz they could have been dangerous, and besides ah wasn't sure if it would be instinctive control or not. "

She finished her rant and continued to fume silently while Gambit pondered this. "When you say psyche, you mean...?" She glanced at him still annoyed. "Everyone ah have ever touched is still in mah head. It's hard to explain but think of them as mini personas. They give me trouble sometimes when they won't be quiet." She frowned. "Yours has been hard to control, constantly begging to...." She blushed and looked away.

Gambit grinned. "That doesn't sound like me!" He protested. "I would never bother a beautiful femme. Maybe this psyche is just someone you dreamed up to fulfil your own desires..." He chuckled at the look on her face. "Alright, just one more question. Where are you taking me?" Rogue sighed. Not absorbing you properly may be because of a defect in my powers, or just another power of yours. Either way I am taking you back to tha' institute. It is a school fah mutants where ah live. I want the professor to meet yah and to help me figure out what is goin' on."

She slipped off the bonnet and turned to face him. "So now I jus' need to know if yar goin' to come willingly, or if ahm gonna have to give ya another tap with mah powers." Gambit got to his feet, casually feeling for his cards again. "Well _chere_ I would prefer to remain conscious. But I have to ask. Where is this mystery institute? A little birdie tells me it's up north near New York? Bayville? As beautiful as you are, this Cajun does not enjoy the climate that far north. It's too cold."

Rogue narrowed her eyebrows. "It wasn't a choice swamp rat! And how did you know where it is! How do you know so much about meh and the institute! This is why ahm tak'n ya whether ya like it or not!" She moved into an offensive stance.

Gambit considered his options as he casually shuffled his cards. He could reassure her that he didn't know anything about this institute or her other than what he picked up in the hospital records and through local gossip. She would still probably try to get him to go with her though, just to be sure. They could fight. He was reasonably confident he could take her. Her hold over her borrowed powers seemed shaky and he should be safe from her true power as long as he avoided skin to skin contact.

But looking at her angry face; her emerald eyes flashing, her cheeks flushed... _mon dieu_... this was the girl who he had hunted for weeks and now she was offering to let him go with her! So why shouldn't he hang around, maybe visit this institute. Gain her trust. He could leave whenever he wanted and meanwhile he could attempt the ultimate heist. Touch the untouchable girl. From the way she wore those gloves, Gambit could tell that her newly acquired control of her abilities was still too raw for her to have touched many people. She had barriers up that screamed stay away even as her beauty shrieked come hither. It was a delicious combination.

Making his decision, Gambit pocketed his cards and smirked at the surprise on Rogues face. "Remy just can't refuse a _belle femelle_ any request. Remy will come with you to the institute." He took one of her hands in his own. "It's a bit early to meet the parents but Remy's more than willing to speed up the relationship." He delicately placed a kiss on one of her gloved hands admiring the blush that heated her face.

Rogue snatched back her arm. "Good. Now get in the car swamp rat. And keep your hands to yourself. Ah have more than enough of you in my head, I don't need you annoying me out here as well....

* * *

Reviewing makes for a happy writer. A happy writer writes faster.


End file.
